Le cycle des apparences : aller au bal
by history
Summary: Ua .Tient compte des 4 premiers tomes. Harry Potter rentre en 5 ème année. Petit à petit , il va s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione en se faisant d'autre amis..
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : history

Titre : Le cycle des apparences : aller au bal

Résumé :Ua .Tient compte des 4 premiers tomes. Harry Potter rentre en 5 ème année. Petit à petit , il va s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione en se faisant d'autre amis..

Nombre de chapitre écrit : 12

Note de l'auteur : je suis toujours à la recherche de Beta-reader. C'est un UA donc certains personnages seront OCC autant vous prévenir .Il va y avoir des slash donc ne venez pas vous plaindre.

27 juillet , manoir des Black, Grande Bretagne , Londres

Remus Lupin posa un regard sur ce le hall d'entrée. Alors qu' avant le hall était sinistre , maintenant , plus joyeux et lumineux .

Les murs étaient jaune clair lumineux .On avaient l'impression que sur le mur , il y avait du crépis. Au sol , une moquette d'un beau bleu roi s'étendait et les deux couleurs s'accordaient bien .On n'avaient pas réussi à enlever la peinture de la mère de Sirius mais on avait réussi à le rendre muet ce qui était une très nette amélioration.

L'escalier , lui aussi ,avait subit les bon soins d'ouvriers zélés. Les marches ne craquaient plus d'une façon angoissantes .Celle-ci ,avaient, d'ailleurs prises un teinte brune des plus chaleureuse. Tout le manoir avait été refait et chaque salle avaient sa propre couleur .

Certes ça avait coûté beaucoup d'argent, mais cela en valait la peine .La maison des Black était devenus une maison chaleureuse et agréable. Les tableaux étaient d'ailleurs passés de grincheux à heureux.

Sirius avait fait visiter au directeur la maison comme un enfant montre à ses amis son nouveau jouet .

-Eh bien , Sirius , la maison a beaucoup changé .Les membres de l'ordre seront très surpris lors de notre prochaine réunion dit surpris Albus Dumbledore.

-Professeur , j'ai décidé de mettre le fidelitas sur ma maison dit sérieusement Sirius Black.

-Ah et qui sera le gardien du secret ? demanda curieux , le directeur de Poudlard

-Je ne peut pas vous le dire professeur dit désolé l'animagus.

-Voyons , Sirius , vous ne pouvez pas confier à n'importe qui cette tache déclara déçu le directeur du Magemangot . Il faudrait quelqu'un de fort , avec une forte expérience de la vie commenta le possesseur d'un phénix Apres tout, la dernière fois , la personne choisi était un peu trop jeune ,je pense continua celui qui a défait GRINDELWALD.

-La personne auquel je pense est parfaite avança le presque frère de James Potter. Par ailleurs , continua-t-il , ce n'est pas parce que j'ai proposé au Potter de changer de gardien du secret que je vais refaire la même erreur. J'ai 15 ans de plus argua l'ancien condamné

-Certes mais cela fait aussi 14 ans que vous ne pouviez plus sortir normalement et les gens changent , Sirius… commenta le chef de l'ordre du phénix.

-Professeur , ma décision est prise et , je suis sure de cette personne affirma Sirius Black.

-Vraiment ? demanda Albus Dumbledore Comme il y a 15 ans Sirius ?continua-t-il tranquillement.

-Non mais je suis sure que cette personne est parfaite indiqua le marauder . Mais j'aimerais vous parlez d'Harry , j'aimerais qu'il passe ses vacances , ici , Professeur. Je suis son parrain et je pense avoir le droit de passer des vacances avec lui exigeas le parrain d'Harry Potter .

-Sirius , je suis désolé mais il ne peut pas regretta celui qui a défait Grindelwald.

-Mais , il a pourtant été chez les Weasley , non ? demanda plein d'espoir l'ancien condamné

-Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil expliqua le fanatique de bonbon au citron. Arthur et Molly Weasley sont des parents et donc habitué à s'occuper d'enfants remarqua calmement le directeur de Poudlard.

-Mais je serais m'en occuper et puis je pourrais apprendre, non ? demanda plein d'espoir le presque frère de James Potter.

-Sirius , Harry est très fragile actuellement et je pense qu'il est mieux qu'il soit dans sa famille avoua le directeur de Poudlard. Je suis sure qu'ils s'en occupent très bien dit tranquillement le possesseur d'un phénix

-Je n'en suis pas si sure confia le parrain d'Harry Potter .Vous avez vu sa taille , son poids , ses habits observa l'ancien condamné .J'ai même l'impression qu'il le maltraite s'inquiéta-t-il !

-Voyons Sirius ,ne dramatisez pas dit Albus Dumbledore .J'ai vu beaucoup d'enfants passer dans ma vie et je pense reconnaître un enfant maltraité continua-t-il .

Les Dursley sont une famille dont l'appétit n'est guère développé pour les choses de la chaire et ils ont transmis cela à Harry expliqua-t-il.

Pour la taille , vous savez que les garçons ont des poussées de croissance tard affirma l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Quand au habit , je craint qu'Harry n'est pas un grand goût vestimentaire constata-t-il.

-Et , il a besoin de personne à qui parler de ce qu'il a vécu affirma l'animagus Croyez-vous que ses moldus soient le mieux indiquer demanda le parrain d'Harry demanda l'ancien condamné ?

-Ils le connaissent mieux que vous assura le directeur de Poudlard. Ils ont après tout passé onze ans avec lui et passé les grandes vacances avec lui avisa le directeur du magemangot.

-Il lui prit l'épaule et lui dit , vous devriez vous occupez du jardin , Sirius .Je suis sure qu'il pourrait être magnifique. Sur ce au revoir dit Albus Dumbledor amenant ainsi la fin de la discutions.

-Tu vas suivre ce qu'il t'a dit , Sirius ?questionna Remus Lupin

-Bien sure que non commença Sirius Black. Tu me connais continua-t-il. Je ne laisserais pas une seconde de plus Harry la bas dit-il .Je suis sure qu'on ne le traite pas bien termina l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

-Je n'en suis pas sur , Sirius …dit hésitant le loup garou. Après tout , si Dumbledore dit qu'il n'est pas maltraité.. expliqu'a-t-il. C'est vrai qu'il en a l'air avoua-t-il .Mais de la à l'enlever aux protections fournis par Dumbledore…continua Monny. Et puis je ne sais pas si il accepteras après pour la chose que tu as demandé dit-il !

-J'ai la maison parfaite pour Harry. Il faut juste que je règle quelque affaires et on ira chercher Harry , n'est ce pas Remus exigea l'ancien condamné. Quand à la chose demandé , eh bien je préfère passer les vacances avec mon filleul et ne pas l'avoir que l'avoir et ne pas avoir passer mes vacances avec lui expliqua-t-il décidé.

-Bien sure mais…hésita le loup garous.

-Je sais parfaitement qu'Harry est en danger mais les Black ont toujours été paranoïaque apprit-il à Remus. Tu crois que leur maison n'ont pas de sortilèges de protection ?demanda-t-il En plus celle-ci est protéger par le sortilège Fidelitas expliqua l'animagus à Remus.

-D'accord mais pas de folie pendant les vacances hein ? C'est à dire pas de chasse au mangemorts ou autres choses ou je te préviens que je dirais au professeur Dumbledore ou nous sommes .

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi .Et puis la bas j'achèterais une garde robe pour nous trois.

-Si tu veux soupira-t-il….

31 juillet , 0.00 , Privet Drive; maison des Dursley

Au dessus de lui , le ciel était noir gris et le tonnerre grondait. Devant lui s'étendait un cimetière illuminé par les éclairs. Poussé par sa curiosité , il s'approcha d'une tombe .Celle ci était une majestueuse et grande tombe au dessus duquel il y avait un ange , une expression triste sur son visage .En lisant le nom , le visage du jeune homme pâlit et il commença à courir essayant d'échapper à la tombe.

Un homme brun âgé d'une vingtaine d'année , les cheveux noirs et indomptables lui barra la route .

-Pourquoi t'enfuit-tu Harry ?demanda le père d'Harry Tu sais bien que c'est de ta faute si il est mort continua-t-il impitoyable. Tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs termina-t-il.

Derrière lui , des figures commençait à apparaître et murmurait oui ,c'est de ta faute .

Essayant d'échapper à ces gens , il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun.

-Cédric murmura-t-il

-Tu m'as tué Harry , comme tu as tué tes parents , Harry dit Cedric.

-Non , ce n'est pas vrai murmura le fils de Lily Potter.

-Bien sure que si …continua Cédric.

Un éclair plus puissant que les autres déchira l'air.

L'endroit avait complètement changer. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce au milieu duquel était un lit. Ce lit était en bois sombre et les draps ainsi que la couverture était d'un vert sombre. Une cheminée dans lequel un feu brûlait rendait moins sombre cette joli pièce au mur rempli de peintures de paysages .

Dans ce lit , deux figures , se trouvaient.

En s'approchant du lit le jeune homme posa un regard surpris sur l'home au cheveux noir.

-Voldemort murmura-t-il étonné.

-Et bien Harry tu est venu me rendre visite ? demanda-t-il vaguement amusé pendant que son compagnon regardait Harry d'un air impénétrable.

Hésitant entre ne rien dire du tout ou dire quelque chose ,il préféra se taire.

-Tu sais Harry ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre quand on pose des questions déclara , amusé Lord Voldemort.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à vos question , Voldemort éructa celui qui a survécu.

-Tant pis dit-il mais je suis sure que tu aimerais savoir ton cadeau d'anniversaire, non ?sugéra celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom

Harry commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter : comment pouvait-il le voir et surtout qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui réserver. Ce n'était pas bon , pas bon du tout.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter , voyons Harry. Je suis sure qu'il te fera très plaisir susurra le descendant de Voldemort

-Je n'y crois pas tellement …répondit le petit prodige en défense contre les forces du mal.

C'est à ce moment même qu'Harry disparut et se réveilla dans sa chambre vide légèrement inquiet.

Autre manoir , Grande Bretagne ,dans une endroit ou il ne faut mieux pas aller si vous voulez en sortir vivant… 31 juillet , 0.15

Le lord noir se retourna vers son compagnon et lui sourit vaguement amusé.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour venir ici ? murmura Valentin .

-Tu commences à comprendre pourquoi j'aimerais qu'il se joigne à notre coté commenca un des deux foruchelang actuellement vivant Ce n'est pas tous les sorciers qui sont capables de projeter leur image ici lui apprit Voldemort.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il est réussi à faire ça ?s'exclama l'amant de Voldemort. C'est incroyable pour un si jeune sorcier de réussir à projeter son image s'étonna-t-il. Certains des miens ne sont qu'un petit nombre à avoir cette capacité avoua à Voldemort son actuel petit ami.

-En fait je pense qu'actuellement , il ne s'en rend pas compte , il doit penser que c'est à cause de la cicatrice que je lui ai faite qu'il réussit à le faire espliqua-t-il Et Dumbledore a du le renforcer dans son idée continua le lord noir.

Quand au faites qu'il vienne ici c'est parce qu'inconsciemment il doit utiliser sa cicatrice en tant que radar pour me repérer : il devait faire un cauchemar et voulait en sortir et il a donc utiliser son pouvoir pour venir ici dit–il . Lorsqu'il a disparu , c'est tout simplement parce qu'il se réveillait termina-t-il .

-Tu as l'air d'avoir réfléchi beaucoup la dessus questionna le jeuen homme pâle.

-Je sais par mes espions qu'il m'avait vu tuer un moldu dans son sommeil déclara Lord Voldemort .J'y ai donc réfléchi et grâce à mon incroyable intelligence et à mes connaissances j'ai réussi à savoir pourquoi dit-il.

-Ca n'explique pas comment ce garçon a réussi à avoir cette capacité se demanda-t-il. La famille Potter n'a jamais eu cette capacité. ..dit le compagnon de Voldemort intrigé.

Note de l'auteur :tout d'abord désolé pour les fautes qu'il y a .Je posterais chaque semaine. Ce serait gentil de donner votre avis grâce au review.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : history

Titre : Le cycle des apparences : aller au bal

Résumé :Ua .Tient compte des 4 premiers tomes. Harry Potter rentre en 5 ème année. Petit à petit , il va s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione en se faisant d'autre amis..

Nombre de chapitre écrit : 14

Note de l'auteur : je suis toujours à la recherche de Beta-reader. C'est un UA donc certains personnages seront OCC autant vous prévenir .Il va y avoir des slash donc ne venez pas vous plaindre. Désolé du retard mais j'étais occupé. Pour me faire pardonner , je mettrais le chapitre 3 cette semaine .Sinon je pense que ma fic va durer plus que 3 ans .Ensuite il y aura un Remus/Sirius mais ça sera beaucoup plus tard .J'en suis au chapitre 14 et ce n 'est que la que enfin un des deux drague l'autre.Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à JKRowling

Manoir des Black , Grande Bretagne , Londres, Lundi 25 Juillet, 9 heure du matin

Sirius Black posa un regard des plus machiavélique sur l'entrée de sa maison .Des sa libération , il avait décidé de changer la décoration de celle-ci .Maintenant libre et reconnu innocent des crimes que le traître avait fait , il pouvait enfin décorer la maison des Black et il s'en donnait à cœur joie : il avait fait venir des ouvriers toutes profession confondu pour faire de cette maison un endroit enfin vivable.

Et surtout pour enlever toute chose qu'adorait sa mère et les autres pures sang. Il se retint de justesse de se frotter les mains tout en ricanant en voyant les couleurs quittait peu à peu le visage de sa douce et tendre mère. Enfin c'est ce qui semblait .Sa mère avait toujours eu un teint pale .Et , maintenant qu'elle était représentait sur un tableau , il était difficile voir la

teinte de son visage. Toujours est-il que la douce joie qu'il ressentait en voyant sa mère tellement choqué qu'elle n'en prononçait plus une de ses insulte quotidienne était agréable .

Il avait tellement hâte qu'Harry soit la , avec lui et Remus pour pouvoir profiter de cela .Il avait décider aussi qu'il aurait la garde d'Harry. Apres tout pourquoi devrait-il rester avec les Dursley ?

Il n'avait jamais parler avec Harry des Dursley mais le regard que lui avait adressé Harry lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il le prendrait si il était innocentait valait toutes les paroles. Harry n'était pas heureux chez les Dursley !Et en tant que bon parrain , il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry dans un endroit non aimé de son neveu ..

Mais , il y avait certains détail montrant les Dursley comme maltraitant son filleul : sa taille d'abord. Lili et James avaient été des personnes grandes ( Lili faisaient 1m75 et James 1m85) et lui mesurait 1m55 à tout casser , bon c'est vrai qu'il allait juste passer en 5 eme année et qu'il grandirait encore mais être aussi petit n'était pas normal . Son poids aussi , il avait l'impression qu'Harry était vraiment trop maigre et était tout à fait d'accord avec Molly lorsqu'elle essayait de le gaver !

Et puis ses habits , mon dieu ,ses habits, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un garçon de son age pouvait porter des horreurs pareils. Pour lui , qui avaient toujours tellement fait attention à son apparence ( même si il ne l'aurait jamais dit et encore aujourd'hui ne le dirait pas), porter des horreurs étaient inconcevables !Même Ronald Weasley était mieux habilles et pourtant leur famille n'était pas riche !De toute façon des qu'il aurait son neveu , Harry ; Remus et lui iraient faire les boutiques et dans des centres de beauté ( lui surtout en avait besoin , le tombeur qu'il était avait disparus mais il savait qu'il pourrait le redevenir la magie faisait des miracles , il n'y avait qu' à voir les Malfoy et autres familles).Et pour faire tout ça , il fallait avoir un endroit agréable pour de reposer et la maison des Black était parfaite.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de rendre la maison plus habitable et agréable .Il avait décidé d'utiliser le sortilèges de Fidelitas pour que la sécurité d'Harry soit la meilleur possible. Dèja que la maison était incartable et grouillait de sortilèges protecteur des plus dissuasif, le sortilège Fidelitas serait un sortilège renforçant ses défenses comme un diamant rehaussant la beauté d'une femme. Il allait le faire et était convaincu que personne ne se douterait de qui était le gardien du secret.

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il voyait descendre Remus Lupin très débraillait.

-Tu as fait quoi cette nuit pour être aussi débraillait ?demanda-t-il pendant qu'une lueur amusait dansait dans les prunelles grise de l'ancien condamné.

Le loup-garou regarda son pyjama puis soupira

-Tu sais très bien que chaque matin je suis comme cela , non ?soupira l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Oui mais j'avais oublié à quel point !puis l'animalus lui demanda negligament tout en murmurant un sortilège sur un livre qu'est que tu penses de cette couleur , elle fait pas un peu trop Serpentard ?

-Tu sais Sirius, ce n'est pas moi qui suis le propriétaire de cette maison remarqua le loup garou

-Peut-être mais j'espère que tu y habiteras !Et ne me sors pas ces imbécillité sur les loups garous s'emporta le parrain d'Harry.Je veut que tu habites ici un point c'est tout dit-il d'une façon qui faisait étrangement penser à un gamin gâter .

Remus Lupin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer

-Mais je n'ai pas les moyens pour vivre ici dit-il.

-D'ailleurs pendant que j'y penses , tu viendras avec moi lorsque j'irais racheter une nouvelle garde robe exigea l'héritier des Black.

Remus Lupin murmura un mais …

-Pas de mais , continua Sirius nous en avons tout deux besoin.

-Mais ..essaya Remus pour faire passer ses idées.

-Tu sais à quel point je suis bon prince voyons Remus dit-il tout en lui découchant le sourire qui faisait baver les filles et en prenant une pose décontracté .En plus tu t'imagines l'argent que je dois avoir sur mon compte. Et puis continua-t-il impitoyablement pour le pauvre Remus qui ne pouvait pas lui dire son refus , je suis sure que mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle savait que l'argent des Black servait à un loup garou.

-D'accord dit Remus mais

-Pas de mais continua-t-il considère ça comme un cadeau ou alors comme un paiement pour m'aider à décorer cette maison , déloger toutes les créatures à l'intérieur , enlever certains sortilèges.

-Tu n'as pas trop besoin de mon aide , Sirius , tu a été auror dit l'ancien maraudeur .

-Oui mais ça fait longtemps et tu as toujours été si doué pour ça déclara Sirius.

-Je ne comprend pas que tu emploies des spécialistes de la décoration et que tu n'embauches personnes pour s 'occuper de ces créatures et de ses sortilèges avoua Remus.

-Voyons , Lunard , je suis un ancien auror et tu est un prof de DFCM .Ne me dis pas que nous n'y arriverons pas. Et puis ca me remettras dans le bain déclara l'animagus.

-Drôle de manière de ce remettre dans le bain nota le loup garou. Tu ne comptes pas retourner chez les aurors ? demanda , curieux ,Lunard.

-Sûrement pas , et continuant sur sa lancé Sirius , tu te rends compte de qui est au pouvoir , un crétin fini !Je ne veux pas être sous ses ordres .Et puis , j'ai été condamné alors que j'étais innocent .Je ne crois plus en la justice sorcière et , le pire , c'est que je suis sure que je ne suis ne le premier ni le dernier !Enfin , je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je me réhabituer à la société sorcière , à refaire de la magie , c'est pour ça que je pense que se débarrasser de créatures magique et de certains sorts pourraient être le moyen parfaits de se remettre dans le chaudron !Et puis tu seras la et j'ai complètement confiance en toi termina Sirius légèrement essoufflé.

Remus s'était tu pendant ce petit discours et semblait gêne .Durant tout ce petit discourt , il n'avait pas regarder Sirius.

-Tu sais , Sirius , je ne sais pas si je mérite cette confiance .Apres tout , je n'ai pas cru en ton innocence…avoua Remus

Un silence des plus désagréable s'étendit pendant qu'aucun des deux ne se regardait.

Apres un certain temps , Siruis secoua la tête comme si il avait été plongé dans de profondes pensée.

-Tu sais , j'ai , longtemps pensé que tu étais le traître alors on peut dire qu'on est quitte dit Sirius avec un sourire gêné .On est les deux seul marauder encore vivant avec James mort et Peter étant mort…

Il se tut un instant et son regard se perdit dans le vague pendant qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres .

Je pense que ça aurait pu être éviter si on aurait parler plus , enfin , je ne sais pas , je ne sais plus. Je pense que tu es encore digne de ma confiance. C'est triste de savoir que tu n'as pas cru en moi mais dans un sens comment aurait tu pas ne pas le croire .Peter avait tout fait pour qu 'on croit ça et puis …je n'ai pas eu de proces .Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Bien sure que je t'en ai voulu mais après 8 ans passé la bas , j'ai eu parfois le temps de réfléchir et maintenant , j'en veux plus à certaine personne qu'à toi…

Et puis , je pense que plus de 5 ans d'amitié ne peuvent pas partir comme ça , non ? On a été trop proche pour ça continua-t-il. C'est sure qu'on n'aura plus la même amitié en fin peut-être. Apres tout j'ai changé et tu as changé. Et puis , il y a aussi Harry , on est les deux seul ayant le mieux connu son père .On connaissait aussi Lili .

Je pense aussi que le passé et le passé et s'en vouloir ne changera rien .

C'est pour ça que je penses que tu mérites encore ma confiance.

Bon c'est pas tout cas mais il faudrait peut-être continué de choisir des coloris pour les murs , non ?

-Oui dit Remus d'une voix ému.

Autre manoir , Grande Bretagne ,dans une endroit ou il ne faut mieux pas aller si vous voulez en sortir vivant… 25 juillet , 22heures

La lune éclairait d'une lueur irréel l'assemblée se trouvant la .Ces personnes étaient habillés de robes même les hommes assez étrangement. La grande table trônant à coté du mur étaient remplies de victuailles et on pouvaient voir danser sur la piste des couples.

Un groupe de sorcier était à l'écart et au centre semblé trôner un jeune homme de 18 , 20 ans. Ses traits étaient fins .Son teint , pale faisaient ressortir des yeux noirs .En s'approchant , on aurait pu remarquer qu'il n'était pas noir , mais d'un bordeaux si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir. Ses gestes étaient assurés et empli de grâce.

Lord Voldemort se tenait parmi ses fidèles serviteur comme un roi dans sa cour.

Une jeune femme au long cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris semblait vouloir depuis quelques temps demandait quelque chose au seigneur des serpents ; cela se voyait par son regard obstiné allié au coup d'œil qu'elle pensait discret vers Lord Voldemort.

Celui ci l'avait remarqué et s'en amusait beaucoup. Il décida donc de lui demander directement ce qu'il l'intéressait tellement.

-Et bien Bellatrice dit-il que me vaut ses coups d'œil ? dit-il d'une voie teintait d'amusement

-Mon seigneur , je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez dit à Petitgrow d'aller aux ministere. Votre brillant esprit devait se douter qu'il ne réussirait pas à s'en sortir vivant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit parfait pour parler de cela , Bellatrice. C'est pour cela que nous allons aller dans mes salons privé. Nott , Avery ,Malefoy , Lestrange , Zabini ,Crabe , Goyle et Parkinson vous pouvez me suivre. Les autres profitez de la soirée.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs tantôt féerique tantôt inquiétant rempli de tableaux. Plus il avançaient dans le manoir , moins les tableaux étaient visibles.

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom s'arrêta devant une peinture. La peinture représentait un jeune homme au long cheveux noir formant une queue et aux extraordinaire yeux vert .Il dégageait une impression de calme et de gentillesse. Qui aurait pu s'imaginer que le tableau devant eux étaient celui de l'ancêtre de Voldemort , le grand SalazarSerpentard.

Son héritier murmura un mot en fourchelange .Le tableau se retourna laissant place à une porte .La porte fut ouverte par Lord Voldemort et le petit groupe put enfin pénétrer à l'intérieur des appartements de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

La pièce dans la quel il venait de rentrer était un couloir dont les murs étaient d'une couleur gris .Poser sur les murs , des tableaux rehaussait l'impression de confort que le gris des murs donnait. Au fond du couloir , une porte , en bois de cerisier , était ouverte sur une pièce .Assez grande , le sol était recouvert d'une moquette d'un bleu gris à l'air douce et moelleuse .Sur les murs d'un vert émeraude se trouvait des paysages de foret , de lac , de montagnes renforcent la sensation de calme à l'intérieur de cette appartement.

On aurait eu du mal à croire qu'un des plus cruel des mages vivaient ici tant l'atmosphère dégageait de ces lieux était le calme et le confort la ou certains auraient privilégiés la richesse.

Le petit groupe s'installa sur les divers sièges à l'air plus confortables les uns que les autres.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est installé , je vais enfin pouvoir répondre. Petitgrow ne m' était que de peu d'utilité , j'ai donc décidé de le sacrifier pour un plan beaucoup plus intéressant.

Une jeune femme d'une grande beauté et d'un peau café au lait demanda : c'est pour savoir la prophétie ?

-Absolument pas Psyche. Ce n'est pas le plus important , nous savons tous que la prophétie ne peut être écouté que Harry Potter ou moi. Un jour viendra ou je l'entendrait de toute facon. Non j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant mes années ou je n'était qu'un spectre abandonnait de tous expliqua celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

La culpabilité s'afficha sur beaucoup de visages.

-Mais je vous ait pardonné , je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvait plus continuer à gouverner ainsi déclara le lord tout en faisant un geste de la main. La violence est certes utiles mais je n'aurais pas tenue longtemps. Non , il me fallait gouverner sur des bases beaucoup plus solides. Et en faisant prendre Petitgrow , je libérais Sirius Black. Et en le libérant , mes plans peuvent commencer.

-Dis moi Psyche , tu as bien demander à ce que ton fils s'améliore en DCFM demanda l'héritier de Serpentard

-Oui mon seigneur dit calmement Psyché.

-Et c'est Harry Potter qui va les donner , n'est ce pas déclara le lord noir.

-Je comptais vous le dire , j'ai des plans parfaits pour l'attirer dans un piège et pour que

vous l'ayez devant vous dans moins d'une année .La jeune femme ne semblait absolument pas effrayé par Lord Voldemort en ce moment.

-J'aimerez plutôt que tu ne mettes pas en place tes plan Psyche expliqua le meurtrier de Lili et James Potter.

-Mais pourquoi s'exclama Psyche Zabini.

-J'ai besoin d'Harry Potter vivant au moins pendant ces 3 prochaines années , c'est compris ? exigea Lord Voldemort .

Les mangemorts aquièsserent tous de la tête en se demandant ce que pouvez bien préparer le lord noir…..

Note de l'auteur : alors qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez moi votre avis s'il vous plait .Autant vous prévenir , dans la première partie , il n'y aura que des dialogue et peu d'action .Dans la deuxième , il n'y en aura pas beaucoup .Ce sera dans la troisième qu'il y en aura .Actuellement , je commences à me pencher sur les types de magies.

Alors que pensez vous de Psyche Zabini .Pour ceux qui se le demandent c'est bien la mère de Blaise Zabini.

Dans le prochain chapitre , Sirius et Remus vont chercher Harry chez les Dursley et une discussion entre Remus et Sirius sur Harry…


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : history

Titre : Le cycle des apparences : aller au bal

Résumé :Ua .Tient compte des 4 premiers tomes. Harry Potter rentre en 5 ème année. Petit à petit , il va s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione en se faisant d'autre amis..

Nombre de chapitre écrit : 14

Beta lectrice : Gryffondor et Jully Reed. Je vous conseille d'aller lire leur fic .Elle sont très bien écrites.

Note de l'auteur :. C'est un UA donc certains personnages seront OCC autant vous prévenir .Il va y avoir des slash donc ne venez pas vous plaindre. C'est sure ma fic se fera en cinq parties .Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à JKRowling

31 Juillet, Manoir des Black, 10 heures

En se réveillant ce matin, Sirius Black était d'excellente humeur : il allait enfin revoir son filleul et partir avec lui en vacances. Certes, Dumbledore lui avait dit non mais, lui, un Black, ne le ferait pas .Comme tout Black il était têtu. Il avait donc décidé que son filleul, Rémus et lui auraient des vacances et ils en auraient.

Et Dumbledore pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait, l'animagus s'en désintéresser totalement . Le marauder savait parfaitement que sans sa présence l'Ordre ne pourrait pas faire de réunion. Mais il s'en fichait. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste mais l'ancien condamné avait bien le droit de l'être, non ? Apres tout, il avait passé plusieurs années en tant que prisonnier d'Azkaban puis d'autres années en tant que fugitif. le parrain d'Harry Potter avait bien le droit de profiter de son argent. Quand à la guerre, et bien, il en avait tout à fait conscience mais ce n'est pas pour ça que l'ancien condamné allait arrêter de vivre.

31 juillet, rue ou vit les Dursley, 14 heures

Apres avoir réveillé Remus et déjeuné, il transplana dans un endroit proche de la rue des Dursley. Sirius Black regarda légèrement condescendant toutes ces maisons trop semblables. Il arriva devant la famille d'accueil de son filleul et sonna. Un jeune homme ressemblant à un cochon et pesant a peu près le poids d'une baleine ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, je suis le parrain d'Harry et je suis venue le chercher pour passer des vacances avec lui dit-il aussi gentiment qu'il le put.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, l'être sur lequel il avait posé ses yeux était beaucoup plus nourri qu'Harry au vu de son poids. Même si l'animagus pensait fortement qu'Harry ait pu être maltraité, Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que les Dursley n'avaient pas de gros appétits. Et qu'Harry étant élevé le bas avait calqué son comportement alimentaire sur celui des Dursley. En voyant la mini baleine, il se demanda si le directeur de Poudlard lui avait menti ou s' le directeur du Magemangot n'avait jamais rencontré ce cochon humain ou peut-être lui avait-il dit ça et le fanatique de bonbon au citron les avait crus (quoique selon lui ça serait plus la 1e et 2e possibilité mais pas la 3e).

La cétacé revint avec la femme cheval et une écrevisse.

- Qu'est que vous faites ici demanda-t-il d'un voie énervé l'homme rouge.

- Pourrions nous rentrer ?demanda poliment Sirius.

La femme jument jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et elle dit d'une voix hypocrite :

- Bien sûr !

- Mais nous n'allons pas… S'exclama l'oncle d'Harry.

- Pense aux voisins si on les laisse là, ils vont se poser des questions. Expliqua d'une voix légèrement angoissé la femme pouliche.

Vernon Dursley accepta cette réponse et les fit rentrer.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Harry est mon filleul et j'aimerais pouvoir passer les vacances avec lui commença le parrain d'Harry

- Il ne nous a rien dit ! S'exclama la femme cheval d'un ton sec.

- Je voulais lui faire une surprise…Expliqua l'ancien prisonnier.

Tout en parlant, il observait l'intérieur . l'animagus cherchait des photos de son neveu mais n'en trouver pas. Cela ne fit que renforcer son idée de retirer Harry d'ici.

Vernon Dudley était face à un choix ô combien cornélien : devait-il garder le monstre chez lui et donc devoir le subir ou accepter que son parrain l'emmène avec lui ? Son parrain avait l'air de l 'apprécier donc il le traiterait bien et cela l'oncle d'Harry avait du mal à l'accepter. Dans son regard porcin se lisait ce dilemme ô combien difficile à trancher : devait-il ou non laissait le monstre partir.

Les deux autres membres de la famille Dursley se taisaient et attendaient le choix de leur ô combien estimé chef de famille et gardait un œil sur l'ennemi : aucun des deux n'avait oublié les attaques traîtresse des anomalies de la nature. Ils étaient donc excessivement méfiants quand à ce dont était capable ces erreurs de la nature.

Apres avoir pesé soigneusement le pour et le contre ; il se dit qu'il fallait mieux laisser partir son anomalie de neveu.

-Harry, dépêche-toi de faire tes affaires et de descendre ici !

Apres un moment durant lesquels les Dursley ne quittaient pas des yeux l'ennemi foulant leur sol, Harry descendit. Et Remus Lupin ne regretta plus du tout sa décision de ne rien dire à Dumbledore .Il sentait à coté de lui Sirius se retenir de demander des explications aux Dursley quand à l'état déplorable de son unique filleul.

La première chose marquante chez le fils de James était peut-être cette impression de fragilité qu'il dégageait. Est-ce dû a son poids des plus légers ou à sa petite taille, Remus ne le savait pas mais celui qui a survécu avait toujours eu l'air fragile. Des cercles mauves entouraient ses yeux éteints et vides. Le filleul de Sirius Black avait l'air encore plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et l'impression était accrue par ses vêtements dans lesquelles il nageait.

- Oh bonjour Professeur Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore a décidé que je pouvais aller chez les Weasley ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie atone.

- Non, nous avons juste voulu te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire : nous allons t'emmener en vacances Remus et moi. Dit-il d'une voie plus gaie que d'habitude

- Mais le professeur Dumbledore est au courant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voie toujours si amorphe.

- Non, il ne voulait pas mais Harry, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait discuter de cela ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il, tout en jetant un coup d'œil au Dursley qui suivait leur discussion.

- Oh ! Bien sûr. Répondit le jeune survivant toujours en ayant l'air si joyeux…

- Bien Harry, on va aller tout d'abord allez chez moi d'accord par poudre de cheminette dit l'ancien animagus d'une voie toujours si joyeuse

- D'accord. Répondit le jeune homme.

Apres avoir donné de la poudre de cheminette à Harry, il lui dit de dire Grimaud place après avoir jeté la poudre. Tous les trois le firent.

La première chose que fit Sirius fut de serrer son filleul dans ses bras.

- Ah, Harry si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu passes des vacances avec nous deux ! Déclara Sirius avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

- D'ailleurs je préférais que tu m'appelle Remus plutôt que Professeur Lupin demanda le loup- garou.

- D'accord. Lui répondit le petit prodige de la défense des forces contre les forces du mal. tout en regardant autour de lui .C'est une très jolie maison. C'est ici que je vais passer mes vacances ? Demanda l'héritier de la famille Potter d'une voie légèrement plus animé qu'avant.

- Non, on va aller dans une autre maison mais pour cela, il va falloir qu'on brouille les pistes. Le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'on te prenne et il va probablement te faire rechercher. Mais je te rassure, je vais lui envoyer une lettre par hiboux postal pour lui dire que tu es avec moi. Le rassura l'ancien condamné, semblant nager sur un petit nuage.

Apres avoir pris toutes leurs affaires (le parrain d'Harry Potter avait pris des mains d'Harry ses affaires pour les lui porter), le presque frère de James Potter fit un geste de la baguette et un bus apparut. Après être rentré à l'intérieur, celui qui a renié sa famille demanda qu'on le dépose en Grèce, à Athènes. Le voyage fut plutôt pénible entre les mouvements chaotiques du bus et la curiosité de son conducteur mais ils arrivèrent à bon port

De là, Sirius se dirigea vers l'aéroport et après avoir trouvé un coin tranquille posa des glamours sur Harry, Remus et lui. Ils prirent un vol pour Toulouse et de Toulouse prirent le train jusqu'à Orléans ensuite après avoir pris divers trains, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une ville s'appelant Nancy. Puis, le petit groupe prirent un taxi jusqu'à la rue des Maquisards.

Arriver à cette rue, Sirius leur montra un bout de papier puis ils virent une vieille bicoque à l'air peu sûre .En rentrant à l'intérieur, Harry se trouva dans un hall en marbre blanc veiné de bleu .Il parut légèrement surpris devant la splendeur du hall au grand soulagement de le parrain d'Harry Potter dont l'inquiétude pour l'état du jeune prodige de DFCM était grave .Après tout si son filleul réagissait en voyant ce hall, son état n'était peut-être pas aussi catastrophique qu'il avait pu le penser.

- Tu dois avoir envie de dormir, Harry après ce voyage, non ? S'inquiéta l'ancien condamné.

- Pas trop. Lui répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu sais, si tu veux, j'ai des potions pour dormir sans cauchemars donc si tu en as envie, je peux te les donner, tu en dis quoi ? Demanda gentiment l'animagus.

Le jeune homme se tut puis accepta.

Apres avoir appelé son elfe de maison, jojo, il lui demanda de lui apporter des potions sans rêves puis se tournant vers Harry, il lui demanda ça va ?

-Oui bien sure que ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? lui répondit le survivant .

Apres avoir soupiré, Sirius donna à Harry plusieurs bouteille de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

- Mais je n'en ai pas tellement besoin, Sirius. Déclara le fils de James et Lily.

- C'est pour que tu en aies sans que tu aies à en demander. Bonne nuit, Harry

- Bonne nuit Sirius, Remus.

Tout deux regardèrent monter le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans.

- Il ne va pas bien du tout soupira Remus

- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Dit Sirius ironiquement. Je me doutais bien que ça n'irait pas, il a vu quelqu'un se faire tuer et Dumbledore qui voulait le laisser la bas toute les vacances !

- On ne l'aurait pas retrouvé dans un bon état…Soupira le loup garou.

celui qui a renié sa famille acquiesça

- Il va falloir essayer de le faire se confier à nous, ça le soulagera. Au point ou il en est, il risque de faire une dépression si il n'est pas déjà en plein dedans. conclut l'ancien condamné.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait l'emmener voir un psychomage…Suggéra le loup garou

- Je ne pense pas. Rétorqua l'ancien prisonnier.

- Sirius, on sait que quand un sorcier est dépressif sa magie peut devenir incontrôlable et on sait tout les deux à quel point Harry est puissant.

Note de l'auteur : merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à ceux qui me lisent.Ca y est Harry apparaît enfin dans la fic .Sinon si vous voulez me faire part de vos avis , commentaires , me posez des questions ou autres choses , laissez moi des reviews .

Dans le prochain chapitre , les cadeaux d'anniversaire d'Harry ( je vous rassure Sirius et Remus n'ont pas oublié son anniversaire , c'est juste qu'ils étaient plus préoccupés par son état que par son anniversaire) et ce que pense Dumbledor et les autres du faite qu'Harry passe ses vacances avec Sirius et Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : history

Titre : Le cycle des apparences : aller au bal

Résumé :Ua .Tient compte des 4 premiers tomes. Harry Potter rentre en 5 ème année. Petit à petit , il va s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione en se faisant d'autre amis..

Nombre de chapitre écrit : 14

Beta lectrice : Gryffondor et Jully Reed. Je vous conseille d'aller lire leur fic .Elle sont très bien écrites.

Note de l'auteur :. C'est un UA( univers alternatif ) donc certains personnages seront OCC ( c'est à dire hors caractère )autant vous prévenir .

Il va y avoir des slash donc ne venez pas vous plaindre. Ma fic se fera en cinq parties .Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à JKRowling.

Voici le 4 eme chapitre .Un de mes préfères .J'adore les remarques de Snape. Merci à tous les gens qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer ainsi qu'à NEPHERIA pour m'avoir laissé un petit mots et à mes deux betas .

J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop nul et qu'il y a moins de répétition.

**1er août, Dream, France, Lorraine**

Sirius Black soupira en regardant la table sur lequel il y avait des gâteries sucrées appétissantes. A coté de ces plats se trouvaient des cadeaux.

L'inquiétude de l'ancien condamné sur l'état d'Harry lui avait fait oublier l'anniversaire de son filleul .Il avait donc décidé de remédier à cela aujourd'hui même. Une des premières choses faites à sa libération avait été d'acheter des cadeaux pour Harry.

Le tas de cadeaux était composé de ses cadeaux, de ceux de Remus, des Weasley, d'Hagrid

Les hiboux avait réussi à savoir dans quel rue était Harry mais pas ou il était précisément.

En effet, la demeure répondant au doux nom de Dream était incartable. Les hiboux ne la repéraient que si le propriétaire le voulait…

Sirius et Remus avait décidé de faire en sorte que :

1- le fils de James Potter reprenne du poids (donc de le gaver)

2- le petit prodige de la DFCM ait une nouvelle garde robe (ça c'était Sirius qui l'avait dit)

3-il ait des soins de beauté (il y en avait plein en France (ce n'est pas parce qu'on ait des hommes qu'on ne doit pas faire attention à soi).)

4-Qu' l'héritier de la famille Potter s'amuse (très important)

5-que le petit prodige de la DFCM aille mieux et soit enfin heureux

6-sortir dehors et lui apprendre le français si il le voulait (la meilleur façon d'apprendre une langue était d'être sur place)

Certes la bataille avait été rude pour certaine chose (les soins de beauté et les sorties surtout) mais Sirius était sortie victorieux de cette bataille.

Harry venait de rentrer dans le salon et semblait aller légèrement mieux. On pouvait voir qu'il était reposé .Mais toujours pas assez au goût de l'animagus.

- Bonne anniversaire en retard, Harry ! Cria joyeusement son parain.

Le jeune homme regardait légèrement surpris la table

- Allez ! Ouvre tes cadeaux .Tu n'as pas hâte de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Rémus, amusé de la surprise d'Harry

Le premier cadeau qu'il ouvrit était entouré d'un papier bleu sur lequel des hiboux volaient.

Un ruban vert l'entourait. En ouvrant la boite quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un serpent à l'intérieur dormant. Une note était fournie avec.

Cher Harry,

Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Sachant que tu es fourchelang et que les serpents sont acceptés à l'école, j'ai décidé de t'offrir ce serpent. C'est un asclepios hypnosus et il est très rare.

Je dois t'avouer avoir été surpris lorsque j'en ai vu un : tout le monde pensait qu'ils avaient disparus. On ne sait pas grand chose sur ces serpents mais je suis sûr que tu sauras bien t'en occuper.

Passe de bonnes vacances

Hagrid

D'Hermione il reçut un agenda, un livre d'histoire sur les fondateurs de Poudlard et un livre sur le Quiddich.

Quand à Ron, il lui offrit des bonbons ainsi qu'un agenda officiel sur toutes les équipes de Quiddich.

Remus lui avait offert des livres à son plus grand bonheur sur la DFCM. En effet, cette matière, au fur et à mesure du temps, lui plaisait de plus en plus. Le fils de James avait même acheté certains livres sur ce sujet. C'était dire à quel point sa passion était grande.

Sirius et Remus lui avaient aussi offert plusieurs livres sur les potions dont :

-comment ne plus être nul en potion par Miles Vie

-Le grand livre pour les nuls en potion par José tout

-Les potions les plus utilisé en DFCM et

-Les potions guérissantes **(NdJR : C'est pas mieux de dire « potions de guérisons » ?)**

- C'est pour que tu t'améliores en potion ! Lui avaient expliqué les deux maraudeurs

De Sirius il avait eu un nécessaire pour balai, tous les tomes d'une encyclopédie sur les grandes familles de Sang pur ainsi que sur leurs rituels, des tomes sur la défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que des tomes d'une collection s'appelant comment réussir brillamment vos aspics.

Il eut aussi une montre avec sur le cadran deux aiguilles : une pour Remus, l'autre pour Sirius. Sur le cadran se lisait : en train de s'ennuyer, en danger, au travail, en train de dormir,...

- Tu pourras rajouter autant d'aiguilles que tu veux ou les retirer. Tout est écrit dans le manuel ! Commenta l'ancien condamné.

Puis il eut un sac dans lequel il pouvait plus de chose qui n'y paraissait.

Le dernier cadeau était un livre de photos En l'ouvrant, il reconnut ces parents. Sur d'autres photos des inconnus bougeaient. En lisant la première page de l'album photo, il apprit que c'était tous des Potter.

- Ce sont des gens de la famille Potter, commença Sirius. Certaines photos sont des photos de tableaux. Continua-t-il. J'en ai retrouvé autre part et je me suis dit que cela t'intéresserais. Pour le livre sur les grandes familles sorcières, les Potter font partie des grandes familles du monde magique et sont donc dans ce livre. C'est pour cela que je l'ai acheté. Il est très complet... J'espère que ça te plait. Demanda anxieusement l'ancien maraudeur.

Harry accepta ému.

- Je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi beaux cadeaux. Avoua le fils de Lily. Merci beaucoup Sirius. Remus. Dit-il.

Harry tu sais que si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux nous le dire, n'est ce pas ? Insista le loup garou.

- Non tout va bien lui… Répondit l'héritier des Potter. Je pense que je vais monter en haut répondre à Hermione, Ron ainsi qu'à Hagrid, continua Harry.

Il mit tous ses livres dans le sac puis prit le serpent et monta dans sa chambre.

Il a l'air d'aller mieux soupira l'ancien maraudeur.

- Harry aurait été plus bavard, plus vivant. Là on a l'impression qu'il est complètement apathique c'est plutôt inquiétant. Dit Remus, inquiet de l'état de santé du fils d'un des maraudeurs.

- On a un mois pour le faire sortir de cet état ! S'écria l'ancien condamné.

- Je me demande si cela suffira. Se demanda l'ancien professeur.

**Poudlard, bureau du directeur, Ecosse, 7 août, 15 heures**

- Donc si j'ai bien compris Harry est actuellement parti en vacance avec son parrain et on ne sait pas où il est. Dit calmement Dumbledore.

- C'est inquiétant surtout que cela pourrait être un imposteur ! S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Mademoiselle Granger, croyez-vous que le directeur n'aie pas mis autour de la maison des barrières pour empêcher cela ? S'exclama Rogue ! Et puis, nous savons que les seuls sorciers à pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison des Dursley sont des gens ne voulant pas de mal à Potter. Continua le professeur de Potion.

- Oui mais une personne peut très bien s'auto-convaincre qu'elle ne veut pas de mal à Harry pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Dit logiquement la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter.

- Miss Granger au lieu d'étalez votre sciences vous feriez mieux de réfléchir : la barrière voient vos intentions les plus profondes. Ricana l'espion.

- Comment y êtes-vous alors allez lors de la première année d'Harry ? Vous le détestez ! S'écria la première de sa promotion

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a construit ces barrières, petite idiote. Il se tut un instant puis continua. Il peut faire rentrer des gens s'il le désire ayant envie de le tuer !

Hermione Granger soupira

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à le localiser grâce aux hiboux ni aux lettres ? Demanda Hermione.

-Absolument pas, Mademoiselle Granger, là où il est, il doit être bien protégé. Répondit le seul mangemort actuellement présent.

Un léger silence s'installa

- Mais si il est si bien protégé, pourquoi ne pas le laisser à son parent, je n'aime pas savoir Harry chez les Dursley ! S'exclama le garde chasse de Poudlard.

- Hagrid, j'ai posé des protections inviolables sur cette maison. De plus, nous savons tous ici que le sacrifice de Lili protége mieux que nul autre sortilège Harry. Rappela le directeur de Poudlard.

- Parlons-en de son sacrifice ; je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait de voir son fils aussi mal traité ! S'écria Molly Weasley !

- Voyons maman tu exagères ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'Harry n'était maltraité. Certes il ne les aime pas mais cela s'arrête là ! Lui répondit Ron

- Mais enfin sa taille, son poids, ne me dis pas que c'est parce que sa famille ne mange pas beaucoup. Arthur m'a dit que leur fils était énorme ! Continua le patriarche de la famille Weasley sur sa lancée.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec madame Weasley, Albus. Je préfère le savoir avec son parrain qu'avec eux. Déclara Minerva Mc Gonagall.

- Je comprends tout à fait cela mais je peux vous assurer qu'Harry est bien traité. Dit Albus Dumbledore essayant de calmer les deux furies.

- Si vous voulez Professeur, on peut demander à Harry où il est demanda la fille de moldu présente.

- Mademoiselle Granger, croyez-vous que Monsieur Potter soit assez stupide pour vous le révéler ? Nota le mangemort de service.

- Vous ne le savez pas, peut-être qu'il voudra nous inviter là-bas… dit miss-je-sais-tout, énervée par son professeur de potion

- J'en doute. Ce qu'il lui sert de parrain veut passer du temps avec son filleul et Black a toujours été très têtu. Il doit probablement être dans une des demeures Black et nous savons tous que certaines sont aussi bien protéger que Poudlard. De plus, Black a été auror et je ne pense pas qu'on ait à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Potter. Dit-il, terminant sa tirade légèrement énervé d'avoir eu à vanter les mérites de Black !

- En parlant de sa sécurité, Hagrid, d'où vous ait venu cette idée de lui acheter un serpent ? Demanda curieusement le passionné de bonbons au citron.

- J'suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas pensé à lui en donner un m'sieur le directeur. Apres tout c'est un fourchelang ! Lui répondit naïvement Hagrid.

- Vous oubliez Hagrid que Voldemort l'est aussi remarqua astucieusement le seul possesseur actuel de phénix.** (NdJR : D'ailleurs je comprends pas comment il a fait pour en avoir un !)**

- P'te bien mais j'ai lu plein de bouquin dessus et c'est drôlement fidèle cette bête-là. Dit le passionné de bêtes dangereuses en tout genre.

-Et vous lui avez achetez quoi, Hagrid ? Questionna curieusement le passionné de potions.

- Un asclepios hypnosus ! Lui répondit fièrement Hagrid

- Comment avez vous pu en trouver un ? La race était censée être éteinte ! S'étonna le professeur de potion.

- C'se que m'a dit le vendeur ! Lui répondit toujours aussi fière le garde chasse de Poudlard

- On ne sait quasiment rien sur cette race ! S'inquiéta Hermione.** (NdJR : hum hum !)**

- Dès que je verrai monsieur Potter, je lui demanderai de me le donner. Voldemort pourrait s'en servir. Dit Dumbledore.

- Je ne pense pas. Un serpent est, comme l'a dit Hagrid, très fidèle et je ne pense pas que Monsieur Potter risque grand chose avec ce serpent ! Répliqua Rogue, montrant ainsi son désaccord avec le directeur.

- Mais vous pensez à nous demanda inquiet Ron ?

- Quoi ? Vous avez peur qu'il vous attaque pendant la nuit ? Ironisa le professeur de potion. Si monsieur Potter se lie avec lui, il ne vous attaquera pas. Continua-t-il calmement. Et puis Monsieur Potter a beaucoup de défaut mais il ne lâchera pas un serpent sans s'être débrouillé qu'il soit inoffensif. Hagrid a raison quand à ce que Monsieur Potter devrait avoir un serpent !

Ne me regardez pas comme cela !

Il est fourchelang et il devrait se servir de son don. C'est un peu comme, je vous l'ai expliqué Albus, ses capacités héritées de Voldemort. On aurait du les rechercher et les développer. Vous le laissez dans l'ignorance de ses pouvoirs, à croire que vous ne voulez pas qu'il le sache... s'emporta-t-il !

- Séverus à raison, Albus. Monsieur Potter ne sait rien de son potentiel comme tout l'élève de cette école ! S'exclama le professeur de métamorphose. Et puis vous ne pourriez pas prendre Séverus comme professeur de DCFM, tous les professeurs à part Remus on été nuls ! Dit-elle en essayant de convaincre Dumbledore.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai trouvé cette année un bon professeur et puis… Séverus est un si bon professeur de potions ! Avoua le directeur du Magenmagot.

- Vraiment Albus ? Vous voulez dire que nous aurons un bon professeur de DFCM cette année, un sans problèmes ? Demanda, ironiquement, l'espion officiel des deux côtés.

- Je suis curieuse de connaître son nom. D'intéressa Minerva Mc Gonagall.

- Vous le saurez à la rentrée. Dit malicieusement le possesseur du phénix !

Puis il mit fin à la réunion.

Albus se leva puis partit par la porte. Les autres s'éparpillèrent...

Aussitôt rentrer chez eux Hermione et Ron écrivirent à Harry.

Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Je suis heureuse que mes cadeaux t'aient plu !

Nous sommes tous très inquiet pour toi. Pourquoi as-tu quitté les Dursley, tu sais bien que c'est ton unique protection face à lorsque tu es en vacances ! Y as-tu pensé ?

Je croyais pourtant que tu avais compris qu'il était dangereux mais il semble que non. Comment veut-tu qu'on te protège de lui si tu te détournes des protections donné par ta mère…Et comment feras-tu pour venger tes parents si tu ne survis pas à cette été ? Et Cédric ?

Ne crois pas que je veuille te culpabiliser, Harry. Mais je connais ton besoin de vengeance envers Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et je sais que tu as besoin de toutes les protections dont tu disposes. Mais si tu veux passer tes vacances avec ton parrain fais-le mais réfléchis bien avant de le faire. Je sais à quel point tu peux être impulsif Harry !

Ton amie

Hermione.

Harry,

Je suis heureux que tes cadeaux t'aient plus. J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien

On a eu le droit à une réunion avec tous le monde (Hermione, maman, Mac Gonagall, Hagrid et même Snape).Ils sont tous inquiets pour ta sécurité mais bon certain pense, dont Snape que tu es en sécurité avec Sniffle.

Hermione et moi ne savons pas quoi en penser. Apres tout si le bâtard graisseux le pense alors on a toute les inquiétudes à avoir ! Fais bien attention à toi…

Ton ami, Ron

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Si vous voulez laissez un commentaire ou autre chose , laissez moi une review.

Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Voldemort avec une discution et l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage et certaines pensées de Remus entre autres .


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : history

Titre : Le cycle des apparences : aller au bal

Résumé :Ua .Tient compte des 4 premiers tomes. Harry Potter rentre en 5 ème année. Petit à petit , il va s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione en se faisant d'autre amis..

Nombre de chapitre écrit : 14

Beta lectrice : Gryffondor et Jully Reed. Je vous conseille d'aller lire leur fic .Elle sont très bien écrites.

Note de l'auteur :. C'est un UA( univers alternatif ) donc certains personnages seront OCC ( c'est à dire hors caractère )autant vous prévenir .

Il va y avoir des slash donc ne venez pas vous plaindre. Ma fic se fera en cinq parties .Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à JKRowling.

Merci beaucoup à lucilia pour sa review . J'ai essayé de faire comme tu me l'as conseillé . Les dialogues ne sont toujours pas super mais ta remarque m'a permis d'essayer de les améliorer.

**Autre manoir , Grande Bretagne ,dans une endroit ou il ne faut mieux pas aller si vous voulez en sortir vivant… 25 juillet , 22heures **

Satisfait, Voldemort regarda sa cour dans ses quartiers. Les nouvelles apprises avaient été bonnes.

Sortant de la cheminé, un homme au teint pale et aux cheveux noir s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Tu peux te relever Séverus. Annonça Lord Voldemort.

- Merci mon Seigneur. Lui répondit le professeur, en se relevant.

- Alors quelle nouvelle as-tu à m'apprendre, mon fidèle espion ? Demanda l'héritier de Serpentard

- Harry Potter a disparu avec son parrain et le loup-garou. Dumbledore s'en inquiète. Répondit le traître

- C'est vrai que cela doit l'inquiéter ! S'amusa son supérieur.

- A cause du faite que vous puissiez l'attaquer ? Sollicita une jeune femme aux cheveux et yeux brun.

- Absolument pas ! Que croyez vous qu'il va faire avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, Athéna

? Répliqua Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- J'imagine qu'il doit se sentir mal après la mort de Diggory se sentir coupable donc être plus fragile donc plus manipulable. Mais s'il passe les vacances avec son parrain, il sera plus serein donc moins influençable et Dumbledore pourra moins le manœuvrer, c'est cela ? Demanda Athéna

- Il y a de cela. Maintenant réfléchissez un peu. Par qui voit-il le monde magique ? Les questionna le maître.

- Par les Weasley et ses camarades d'écoles ? Répondit Athéna Parkinson

- Exactement ! Mais qui sont ses camardes de classe ?

- Eh bien à part Londubat et Weasley ce sont soit des sangs mêlé soit des sangs-de-bourde.

-Donc ?

- Il ne doit pas savoir grand chose du monde magique et donc être plus maîtrisable ! S'écria Athéna, atterrée par ces découvertes.

- Exactement ! Exulta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Donc, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin vont lui montrer le monde magique d'une autre façon que ses camarades. En faisant cela, il sera moins malléable puisqu'il connaîtra mieux notre monde…Continua-t-elle.

- Connaissant mon cousin comme je le connais, il va probablement lui apprendre beaucoup de choses sur le monde magique….Ajouta Narcissa Malefoy.

Dream, France, Lorraine, Nancy 

Remus posa un regard songeur sur la lettre reçue il y a peu. On lui demandait de se rendre le plus tôt possible à Brocéliande pour une réunion du conseil des loups-garous.

Dans un sens, cela ne l'étonnait guère : le descendant de Slytherin devait avoir demandé si les loups-garous se mettraient avec ou contre lui. Dans la dernière guerre, le conseil avait décidé qu'il n'intervenait pas dans cette guerre.

Mais les loups-garous voulant y participer pouvaient le faire.

Peu de gens le savait mais chaque espèce avait son propre conseil : il y avait le conseil des loups-garous, celui des panthères-garou, celui des rats-garous,… Et de bien d'autres espèces.

Certains s'étaient déclarés pour Voldemort. D'autres non. Et actuellement, il était parfaitement conscient que certains garous s'étaient ralliés à sa cause.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse c'était les loups-garous qui subissaient le plus de pressions. Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient les plus nombreux et ceux faisant le plus peur.

Enfin, ce qui le soulageait, c'était qu'Harry allait mieux. Certes il n'était pas joyeux mais il lui arrivait de sourire. Sirius s'était rendu compte avec stupéfaction et colère qu'Harry ne connaissait que très peu le monde de la magie et sur sa propre famille.

Tous deux ne comprenaient pas comment Harry, arrivé en 5e année, pouvait ne pas avoir entendu parler de la famille Potter. Son entourage ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Ils avaient donc décidé de lui en parler et de lui faire visiter le plus de hauts lieux de la magie.

C'était ce genre de lieux qu'on visitait étant petit et qui paraissait normal. Au début Harry avait regardé ça avec une expression vide.

Et puis à force, les pitreries de Sirius avait fait sourire Harry.

Ils avaient aussi très vite découvert le pourquoi de l'état d'Harry : la culpabilité de n'avoir rien fait pour Cédric.

Alors tous deux lui répétaient que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était déjà bien qu'il ait ramené à ses parents le corps de leurs fils, qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de s'en être sorti vivant d'une rencontre avec Voldemort. Plus ils lui répèteraient ces paroles, plus ça le convaincrait.

Enfin, c'était l'avis de Remus…

Ce dernier avait l'air moins fatigué, moins âgé aussi. Il savait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas, comme l'avait répété Sirius, grâce aux divers soins que tous trois avaient du subir, mais du fait de Sirius !

Il ne savait pas trop comment pour enclencher la 2e phase de son plan mais il trouverait bien un moyen. Enfin… Il devait se préparer pour partir et être un des représentants des loups-garous d'Europe et le dire à Harry et Sirius.

Harry se réveilla frais et dispos. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Depuis son arrivé à Dream, Remus et Sirius étaient devenu d'étranges copies de Mrs Weasley : ils le forçaient à manger et à dormir.

Mais il semblait que se traitement avait une utilité : il commençait à sortir de l'état horrible dans lequel il s'était mis. Il recommençait même à sourire.

Il se leva et regarda dans sa nouvelle garde robe, fournie par son parrain, quelles affaires il allait mettre.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour la constituer. Sirius avait choisi ses habits car, d'après ce dernier, il avait _très _mauvais goût. Il lui avait expliqué ses théories sur ce qu'il fallait porter selon son propre physique. _NdJ : Ce n'est pas totalement logique ça ! Oo Pfffi Ryry tu nous perdras)_

Ainsi il devait porter le plus de vert possible pour faire ressortir ses _magnifiques yeux verts_, dixit Sirius. Le jaune, l'orange lui était interdit car cela jaunissait son teint. Le rouge, le noir et le blanc était aussi accepté à cause de ses cheveux et de sa teinte de peau. Ainsi dans sa penderie, ses affaires étaient vertes, bleus, rouges, violettes, blanches et noires.

Sirius avait aussi insisté pour qu'il achète des pantalons en cuir horriblement moulant. Ca lui allait bien selon son parrain mais ça le gênait (surtout depuis que Sirius avait dit que ça faisait ressortir ses mignonnes petites fesses _sexy_).

Il faut dire aussi que Sirius et Remus l'adoraient et que ça lui faisaient du bien de se savoir aimé. En plus, grâce à la potion sans rêves, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars.

Et puis, Sirius et Remus l'occupaient suffisamment pour qu'il puisse oublier la mort de Cédric. Ils avaient décidé de visiter la France.

Harry devait reconnaître que la France était un beau pays.

Les cours de Sirius lui permettaient de se débrouiller en français oral ! Et il en était très fier. Il avait visité la vallée des papillons, haut lieu des gens aimant la faune et flore sorcière : c'était une sorte de zoo sauf que les animaux étaient libres. Il avait vu une licorne, et même avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, un demi guisse.

Et puis il y avait son serpent. Ses réflexions remplies de naïveté le faisaient souvent sourire.

Il avait accepté de rester avec lui pour en apprendre plus sur les géants. En regardant dans tous les livres possibles et imaginables, il avait appris qu'il faisait partie de l'espèce des asclepios hypnosus, une espèce extrêmement rare dont peu de chose était connu.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé quel était ses capacités, Aphrodite lui avait répondu qu'il verrait bien. _(NdJ : C'est une femelle ou un mâle ?)_

Le caractère d'Aphrodite était particulier : très arrogant, se considérant comme le plus beau serpent du monde et donnant des surnoms à tout les gens qu'il croisait souvent.

Il considérait qu'étant un serpent les mots des _géants_ n'étaient pas pour lui. Sirius était le chien de garde, Remus le loup.

Quand à Harry, il l'appelait tout simplement Harry car il n'avait pas encore trouvé de nom approprié….

Son petit compagnon avait une certaine tendance aussi à lui faire oublier ses soucis .Il appréciaient beaucoup son petit compagnon pour ces questions incessantes, ses remarques drôles .Ces temps ci il s'était mis à vouloir apprendre à lire... Et Harry essayait de lui apprendre.

Il descendit l'escalier avec la grâce d'un hippopotame et arriva dans le salon où un plat rempli de bonnes choses l'attendait.

- Bonjour Harry. Dirent Sirius et Remus

- Bonjour Sirius, Remus. Leur répondit Harry

- Tu sais Harry, je me demande comment un nain peut faire trembler la maison comme tu le fais. Ricana l'animagus.

- C'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas un nain ! Hurla le filleul de celui-ci

- Ah bon ? Mais où est assis Harry, Remus? S'écria son parrain.

- Je suis là…Marmonna le Survivant.

- Ah bon ? Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu répondit l'animagus.

- C'est même pas vrai et puis quand j'aurai eu ma poussée de croissance je te dépasserais ! s'écria Harry.

- Eh bien il va falloir beaucoup grandir. Si tu mangeais plus tu les prendrais plus facilement, tu ne crois pas ? Mais si tu veux, je peux appeler un jardinier pour qu'il te donne de l'engrais ! Continua Sirius.

- Je suis sûr que je te dépasserai un jour, hein Remus ? S'exclama Harry avec espoir.

- Bien sûr et s'il faut on ira chez le médicomage pour te donner des potions de croissance. Lui dit gentiment Remus.

- Toi au moins tu es gentil, ce n'est pas comme ce méchant parent ! Bouda le Survivant.

- Harry, Sirius, il faut que j'aille régler des affaires, ça ne vous dérange pas ? S'inquiéta l'ancien professeur.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave ? S'effraya Harry.

- Tu as des ennuis ? S'alarma Sirius.

- Non ce n'est ni grave, ni des ennuis. Mais j'aimerais m'en occuper le plus tôt possible. Les rassura Remus.

- Bah ce n'est pas grave. Comme ça on se fera des soirées filleul-parrain. Rétorqua l'animagus.

- Filleul-parrain ? Questionna Harry.

- Ben oui ! On ira au ciné chez les moldus et après on ira manger dans un restaurant ! S'écria joyeusement Sirius.

- Ouiii ! Hurla Harry, semblant très heureux de la proposition de Sirius.

Remus regarda Harry et Sirius faire des progrès d'un œil ému. Franchement songea-t-il, Sirius a vraiment l'esprit d'un gamin.

- Je pars aujourd'hui. Dit le loup garou

- Déjà ? Murmura Harry, triste à l'idée que Remus puisse partir si rapidement.

- Eh oui. Soupira Remus

Après avoir préparé ses affaires, dit au revoir à Sirius et Harry, promis de faire attention, de ramener des souvenirs, de leur écrire tous les jours, de faire attention à ce qu'il mange, il put _enfin_ y aller en transplantant dans la forêt de Brocéliande.

Celle-ci était une des plus grandes réserves naturelles au monde. Les moldus y étaient très surveillés et le nombre de sortilèges de repousse-moldus y étaient faramineux mais c'était le seul moyen de garder un habitat calme et bien pour les animaux. Certaines espèces étaient extrêmement rares.

Comme d'habitude, Remus se sentait bien. La forêt de Brocéliande, avec Poudlard, était un des endroits qui semblait vous accueillir.

On avait l'impression qu'elle était vivante, et qu'elle vous souhaitait la bienvenue. Un peu comme si vous reveniez chez vous et que votre mère y était.

Il se dirigea vers un endroit et murmura un mot : _sang_.

Le monde autour de lui sembla se tordre, se distordre, tourner comme dans un manège. Puis des images se dessinèrent autour de lui.

La forêt était toujours la mais il y avait des gens, une petite vingtaine pas plus.

Il fut salué par plusieurs personnes et se dirigea vers le buffet

Note de l'auteur : une demi gusse est un animal capable de se rendre invisible et servant à faire les capes d'invisibilité. Quelqu'un pourait-il me dire si ca a été inventé par un auteur ou par JKRowling . Sinon ma beta m'a fait la remarque qu'elle trouvait bizarre que l'ambiance ne soit pas plus gore. En effet mais Voldemort a beaucoup changé pendant ses 11 ans . Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré mais il fait apparaître Athéna Parkinson .


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : history

Titre : Le cycle des apparences : aller au bal

Résumé :Ua .Tient compte des 4 premiers tomes. Harry Potter rentre en 5 ème année. Petit à petit , il va s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione en se faisant d'autre amis..

Nombre de chapitre écrit : 14

Beta lectrice : Gryffondor et Jully Reed. Je vous conseille d'aller lire leur fic .Elle sont très bien écrites.

Note de l'auteur :. C'est un UA( univers alternatif ) donc certains personnages seront OCC ( c'est à dire hors caractère )autant vous prévenir .

Il va y avoir des slash donc ne venez pas vous plaindre. Ma fic se fera en cinq parties .Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à JKRowling.

Désolé du retard mais outre la flemme j'ai eu un problème d'ordi.J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Réponse à la review de Vector : je suis une grande fan de slash mais je te rassure il y aura quand même des couples hétéro. Sinon je ne pense pas que je ferais de scène ou ils font l'amour , je ne m'en sens pas capable.

Foret de Broceliande 

La forêt devenait plus sombre au fur et à mesure que le soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel.

Le conseil avait commencé .Remus était entre Serena , la représentante française et Henri Greyback , frère du loup garou extrémiste Fenrir Greyback.

-Si nous nous sommes réuni ici ,dit calmement le doyen du conseil Ulric Greamstreak , c'est pour faire un choix important .

Il se tut un instant son regard se posant sur chaque membre du conseil

-Ce choix est de décider si oui ou non nous serons pour Voldemort. Il y a –t-il des gens qui aimerait se prononcer dessus demanda le doyen du conseil.

Comme Remus s'en doutait ce fut son voisin qui le premier parlât

-Mes chers compatriotes , l'heure est grave. La société sorcière ne nous accepte pas. Nous ne pouvons pas travailler dedans , nous n'avons pas le droit de garde de nos enfants et la liste de choses qui nous sont interdites est encore très longue .

Il se tut un instant puis rajouta trop longue.

C'est pour cela que nous devons nous tourner vers celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Il nous apportera tout ce que notre société nous refuse.

Rappelez vous mes frères et sœurs de notre neutralité dans le conflit voir même l'aide pour certain d'entre nous à la société des sorcières.

Il s'arrêta un instant semblant perdu dans ses pensés.

Et que nous ont-ils offert en échange. ?Rien !Et c'est même pire qu'avant .

C'est pour cela que nous devons nous joindre à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom termina-t-il en hurlant cette phrase!

Une sorcière se leva puis prit sa place

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne solution .A moins que Voldemort ait changé ses pratiques pour gouverner , nous irions droit à la catastrophe.

Gouverner par la violence n'est pas une solution .Je pense qu'il faut encore du temps au sorcier pour nous accepter. Ils ont peur de nous .

Peut-être devrions nous plus communiquer expliqua Serena en essayant de faire devenir le débat moins houleux ?

Le débat se continua encore quelques temps et le temps de voter vint .Il fut décidé qu'on observerait encore la situation pour ne pas prendre de décision hâtive…

Dream , Nancy 

Sirius Black jeta un coup d'œil discret à son neveu qui dormait. Se frottant les mains machiavéliquement , Sirius commença à préparer le piège dans lequel son filleul devait tomber.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il voulait aller faire ça mais Remus était toujours de son coté …

Il le prendrait donc au saut du lit , l'esprit encore endormi .Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il veut avec Harry : le pauvre ne pourrait pas réfléchir correctement.

Or Harry commençait juste à se réveiller. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir , il lui mit entre les mains son manteau et lui prit la main .En moins de temps pour dire ouf , il était déjà sorti et Sirius ne ralentissait toujours pas.

-Où est ce qu'on va ronchona son filleul ?

-Quelques part !Tu verras c'est très bien s'exclama gaiement le parrain du dit grochon.

Harry se laissait guider par son parrain , la tente encore dans le coton.

Quand soudain ,il vit quelque chose d'horrible, terrifiant .Il essaya avec l 'énergie du désespoir de s'enfuir puis vaincu s'arrêta , il pénétra donc dans l'antre des horreurs.

Une heure plus tard , il en ressortait avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ainsi qu'une manucure .

-Eh bien tu vois que c'est pas si terrible dit moqueusement Sirius.

-Si c'est terrible , tu te rends compte de ma réputation si on sait que je viens ici murmura horrifié Harry tout en jetant des coup d'œil autour de lui..

-Ne me dis pas que c'est si terrible que ça d'aller là .Tu sais , il y a plein de gens qui y vont : les Malefoy par exemple .Les vendeuses m'ont dit que toutes la petite famille y allaient… dit-il

-Ce sont des snob , Sirius lâcha Harry dédaigneusement .

-C'était bien , non demanda plein d'espoir l'animagus?

-Oui mais bon j'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je vais dans un salon de beauté s'écria Harry!

-Oui et alors tu te sens mieux dit le fan des soins en tout genre essayant de convaincre son filleul de retourner dans un salon de beauté .

-En plus Aphrodite va m'en vouloir soupira Harry …Aphrodite aimait qu'il soit là lorsqu'elle se réveillait.

Autre manoir , Grande Bretagne ,dans un endroit où il ne faut mieux pas aller si vous voulez en sortir vivant… 25 juillet , 22heures

-Bien ! dit celui dont on doit prononcer le nom. Cette séance va servir à voir qui va nous soutenir ou non.

Il se leva puis fit apparaître un tableau .

-Bien maintenant qui commence s'exclama Lord Voldemort ?

-Eh bien les loups garous hésitent à choisir. Ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire !Mais si vous leur promettez que leurs droits ne seront pas bafouer , vous les aurez s'écria un homme aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux brun .Il dégageait quelque chose de sauvage .

-Bien Fenrir soupira Lord Voldemort en se demandant quand le loup garou se calmerait.

-Lucuis Malfoy se leva , les panthères garous vont très certainement être pour vous dès qu'ils se seront déclarer dit Lucuis Malefoy

Psyche Zabini continua en disant les elfes sont neutres pour l'instant.

-Ils observent commenta le plus grand mage de tous les temps ; comme c'est curieux !Beaucoup s'étaient déjà mis du côté de Dumbledore songea tout haut le descendant de Serpentard

-En faite c'est parce qu'ils trouvent que vous avez changé si je peut me le permettre , vous êtes euh avoua Narcissa en essayant de trouver ses mots pour ne pas choquer le lord….

-Oui, je ne te punirais pas tu sais .Après tout tu es une de mes fidèles , non s'amusa un des deux actuel fourchelangues ?

-Il disent que vous êtes plus calme et moins cruels se lanca Athéna Parkinson..

Les autres personnes ici présentes ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet c'était vrai ;

Voldemort était beaucoup plus calme et agréable depuis qu'il avait un corps plus jeune comme si ça avait joué un rôle sur son esprit ou bien c'était du au compagnon avec qui il était souvent …

L'héritier de Serpentard se tu un instant songeur .Il avait compris peu de temps après avoir retrouvé le corps de ces 18-20 que ça ne servait à rien de torturer ses fidèles .Ils lui était fidèles et donc ne méritaient pas ce traitement. Pire en les maltraitant , il les poussaient au contraire à le trahir

Et puis il les aimait bien tous .Oui même si Lucuis était attiré par le pouvoir , qu'Athena était parfois trop logique .

Meme s'ils l'avaient lâchement abandonné ,ce qu'il comprenait ; c'étaient des serpentards et c'étaient eux qui passaient avant les autres .

Enfin à part leur famille. Le seul moyen pour que ça n'arrive plus : c'était de bien les traiter et d'essayer de faire rentrer d'autres maison que Serpentard à son service .

Oh certes il avait des Gryffondor , des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffles mais les élèves des maisons du blaireau et du lion étaient en minorité .

Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi là où les serdaigles réfléchissaient et prenaiten le plus fort selon eux .

Les serpentard prenait eux celui leur appartenant plus .Et les écoliers de la maison d'Helga et Godric alors ?Et bien eux c'étaient plus liés à leur conviction , ils rentraient dans une cause en donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi ils ne venaient que très peu s'enrôler chez lui…Les poufsouffle ni les gryffondor n'étaient pas bien vu chez les sepentard.

Pour les serpentard les élèves de la maison du blaireau étaient trop naïf et idiot ce qui étaient la même chose pour les écoliers de la maison de Godric ( à part que les gryffondors avaient plus souvent la réputation d être aussi des fonce dans le tas)

Pourtant , après réflexions et grâce à son génie , il s'était rendu compte assez surpris que ce n'était pas le cas : certains gryffondors auraient très bien put terminer à Poufsouffle , serdaigle ou serpentard .

En général on disait que Poufsouffle était la maison poubelle .Celle des gens n'ayant pas assez de courage pas assez de ruse pas assez de soif de connaissance.

Mais c'était faux , en pensant à tous les anciens gryffondors connu , il se rendit compte qu'en faite ils étaiten peut-être la maison la plus diversifiés…

Poufsouffle l'avait attiré à cause d'autre chose : à cause de leur fidélité .Ca ferait du bien à certaine personne de côtoyer des gens fidèles. En poussant plus loin sa réflexion , il se dit qu'ils était peut-être les moins naïfs .

Maison traité avec mépris par les serpentard , avec condescendance de la part des serdaigles , ignoré par les gryffondors ,cette maison avait toujours été l'objet de moquerie.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi les poufsouffles ne se mêlaient guère au autres .

Il soupira un instant .

Enfin , son plan devait les faire s'enrôler.

Après avoir donner congé à ses proches. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Un homme l'y attendait .

-Alors ta réunion s'est bien passé .

-Ca a été .Des personnes que je pensait se déclarant pour Dumbledore hésite c'est plutôt bon signe.

-Cela est sûr continua l'homme en le détaillent .

-Tu as l'air fatigué mon lapin lui dit le jeune blond aux yeux bleu-vert faisant ainsi part de la conclusion de son observation .

-D'où t'es venu cette idée de m'appeler lapin soupira Voldemort

-Hum , je ne sais pas … dit mutin Valentin

-En tout cas ne m'appelle jamais comme ça devant d'autre personne s'exclama celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom .

-Pourquoi ? Tu préfères mon canari sauvage , mon canard en sucre , mon petit cochon d'inde s'amusa Valentin .

-Non , appelle moi comme tout le monde. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le sache pour nous deux soupira le lord noir.

-C'était juste pour rire dit Valentin ….

Forêt de Brocéliande , fin du conseil 

-Bonjour Remus, tu as l'air d'aller mieux s'exclama Serena!

–Oh bonjour Serena , comment vas –tu demanda Remus?

- Je vais parfaitement bien .Je me suis laissé dire que tu vivais avec Siruis Black et Harry Potter. Es-ce vrai questionna curieuse la doyenne du conseil?

-En effet dit le loup garou

-Oh dit-elle alors quand est ce que tu me présentes Sirius Black

-Je ne comprends pas murmura l'ancien prof de DCFM.

-Oh que si tu comprend parfaitement ce que je veux dire s'amusa Serena

-Je ne lui ai pas dit avoua piteusement Remus

-Tu sais actuellement il est plutôt concentré sur Harry comme moi d'ailleurs soupira le loup garou

-Il ne va pas bien demanda ,curieuse Serena?

-Quand nous l'avons pris en vacances , il n'allait pas bien. Aujourd'hui ça va un peu mieux dit le membre de l'ordre du phœnix.

-Oui c'est sûr !Je dois t'avouer avoir été surprise que Dumbledore ne le laisse pas avec des amis.

Un entourage faisant partie du monde de la magie aurait été beaucoup plus propice à passer bien ses vacances que chez sa famille moldu.

Surtout que beaucoup de personne se posent des questiosn sur la famille moldu d'Harry Potter dit elle négligemment .

-A ce point là s'écria l'ancien professeur .

-Remus , Harry est le seul héritier de la famille Potter avec ce tout ce que cela impliquent…Et beaucoup de gens auraient pu s'occuper du petit Harry.

Certes, je conçois que Albus est voulu qu'il ne soit pas arrogant mais je pense que toi , Sirius ou même moi ainsi que d'autres personnes auraient fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas arrogant dit-elle sûre de son fait .

-Nous sommes tout les deux des loup garou .Quand à Sirius , il n'aurait pas pu avoir sa garde : il était considéré comme coupable de meurtre dit-il.

-Si on avait chercher une famille d'accueil pour le petit Potter , tu sais que beaucoup aurait pu se présenter pour cette tache…Et il aurait fallu trancher.

Et à ton avis , où cela aurait-il été trancher ?Dans un tribunal .Et à un moment ou à un autre Sirius Black serait venu sur le parquet.

Je pense qu'une personne aurait pu faire remarquer qu'il n'ait pas eu de procès et il est fort probable qu'on se soit rendu compte de son innocence.

Après tout , il n'a eu aucun procès…Je sais même que certains ont essayé de prendre la garde d'Harry Potter mais qu'ils ont toujours échoué près du but.

Quand à notre condition , je pense que j'aurais eu suffisamment d'influence pour pouvoir m'en occuper conclut Serena…

Note de l'auteur : le conseil des loup garou ne réapparetra que nettement plus tard ( dans la troisième partie ). Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il n'y aura pas des membres du dit conseil qu'ont verra plus tard ( on verra Serena dans la deuxième partie)

Dans le prochain chapitre , la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard avec une discution avec Ron et Hermione et avec Dumbledore . L''annonce du tant attendu prof de DCFM et une demande d'un serpentard . A votre avis lequel ?


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : history

Titre : Le cycle des apparences : aller au bal

Résumé : Ua.Tient compte des 4 premiers tomes. Harry Potter rentre en 5 ème année. Petit à petit, il va s'éloigner de Ron et d'Hermione en se faisant d'autres amis..

Nombre de chapitre écrit : 14

Bêta lectrice : Gryffondor Je vous conseille d'aller lire leur fic. Elle est très bien écrite.

Note de l'auteur : . C'est un UA( univers alternatif ) donc certains personnages seront OCC ( c'est à dire hors caractère )autant vous prévenir.

Il va y avoir des slash donc ne venez pas vous plaindre. Mon fic se fera en cinq parties. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à JKRowling.

Tout d'abord ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé car je vais l'envoyer. Ensuite désolé du retard .

Réponse à Risaliana : oui il va garder Aphrodite mais ne vas pas changer de maison.

Dream , France Lorraine

-Alors tu as tout demanda inquiet Sirius?

-Oui , Maman fit ironiquement Harry

-Bon dit-il en sortant une liste les sous vêtements et les chaussettes c'est bon. Les livres de classe aussi .Tes nouveaux habits aussi. Les masques de soin aussi dit-il en ne remarquant pas l'horreur inscrit sur le visage de son filleul.

-Mais je ne m'en servirais pas s'écria Harry!

-Mais oui mais oui. D'ou crois tu que je tiens cette peau de bébé dit Sirius en décochant son sourire colgate.

-De ton age mental supposa narquoisement l'élu?

-Absolument pas s'offusqua le parrain du dit élu

-Bon les enfants , on se calme soupira Remus!

-Remus , je ne suis pas un enfant marmonna l'animagus

-Ni moi dit Harry .

-Bon tu te tiens à ma manche , on va transplanter soupira le loup garou .

Ils arrivèrent aux quais ¾.La locomotive du train attendait que tout le monde monte comme tous les 1er septembre.

Immédiatement , ils furent repéré par la famille Weasley. Parfois laquestion d'un radar à Harry Potter chez la matriarche des Weasley pouvait se poser

-Bonjour !Tu as une bonne mine ,Harry s'écria Madame Weasley .Et pour une fois on dirait que tu n'as pas la peau sur les os s'exclama-t-elle.Je savais que vous seriez capable de le remplumer et qu'il soit en sécurité malgré ce que disait le professeur Dumbledore. Alors Harry tu as passé de bonne vacances demanda Madame Weasley ?

-Bonjour !Très bonne dit Harry.

-Tant mieux dit elle en souriant

Puis la discutions continua un petit peu jusqu'au moment ou il fallut rentrer dans les wagons.

Apres s'être confortablement installé et que Ginny soit partie dire bonjour à certaines de ses amies , le trio se retrouva tout seul

-Oh Harry si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi s'écria Hermione !Tu te rends compte à quel point celui dont on doit prononcer le nom est dangereux murmura-t-elle inquiet…

-Et puis tu serais venu chez moi comme d'habitude dit Ron.

-Franchement , Ron , Hermione , je le comprend parfaitement mais je n'allais pas bien gémit l'élu !

-Tu sais Harry , tu aurais pu nous en parler dans tes lettres , non nota Hermione ?

-Franchement , je n'y est pas pensé avoua piteusement le petit prodige en DCFM…

-Tu sais Harry , il faut que tu sois plus prudent et que tu fasses moins confiance au gens s'inquiéta la préfete .Et si ce n'était pas Sirius et Remus , Hein ?

-Il y a une barrière rendant l'apparence au gens autour de la maison soupira Harry. Je l'ai demandé un jour à DUMBLEDOR ….

-Ah bon et tu as passé de bonne vacances demanda curieuse la jeune femme aux cheveu touffu?

-Oh oui , j'ai visité plein de monument s'enthousiasma le jeune homme brun. Et vous deux ?

-Mes parents et moi avons été en Espagne et j'ai appris plein de chose sur l'inquisition sorcière .C'est fascinant à quel point s'emporta Hermione

-Oui Oui Hermione , tu sais je en crois pas que Harry sois intéressé par ça s'amusa Ron de la passion de son amie pour tout ce qui touchait à la connaissance. J'ai passé de bonne vacances. Je me demande qui sera le prochaine prof de DFCM.

-J'espère que ce sera un bon , on a nos hiboux cette année s'inquiéta la préfete de cinquième année. J 'ai d'ailleurs commencé à faire un programme pour cette année.

-Enfin mione , c'est dans longtemps geignit Ron!

-Oui mais bon comenca Hermione…

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur Malefoy , Crabe et Goyle .

-Tiens , tiens ce en serait pas Potty et ses petits copains dit Draco ?

-Malfoy qu'est que tu viens faire ici demanda énervé le rouquin de service ?

-J'ai le droit de venir ici la belette. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse s'interrogea l'aristocrate blond?A mais oui c'est vrai , tes parents devaient être trop pauvre pour cela s'exclama Malfoy en se tapant la main sur le front…

Ron fut retenus fort heureusement par Hermione..

- C'est vrai que t'as famille te les as si bien apprise que ça , Malfoy , on n'en a pas l'impression pourtant nota Hermione …

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ca Granger demanda ironiquement Draco? Enfin je vais vous laisser…

Apres cette discutions fort agréable , le trajet se passa dans un silence amical.

Comme d'habitude , les sombral les attendait pour les emmener vers Poudlard. Le temps , une fois n'est pas coutume était beau.

Apres la célèbre chanson du chapeau ,la répartition et le discours du professeur Dumbeldore terminant par dim dam doum , le directeur présenta le nouveau professeur de défense contre le mal , Sirius Black.

-Tu savais Harry que ton parrain allait être le professeur de DCFM interrogea Hermione?

-Absolument pas. Enfin on aura au moins des bons cours dit Harry.

-C'est sure .Il a été après tout auror. Il aura beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre s'enthousiasma la préfete des gryffondor de 5 eme année. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. Et au moins on est sure qu'il n'essayera pas de t'enlever !

-C'est vrai que du cote prof de DFCM il y en a eu beaucoup qui était pour celui dont on ne doit prononcer le nom soupira Harry.

-Et puis au moins on est sure qu'il ne favorisera pas les serpentard. Tu as vu la tête de rogue s'exclama Ron. Il est vert de rage !

-C'est vrai , la place lui est passé devant le nez .De toute façon , il aurait favorisé les serpentard soupira Hermione…

-Et franchement , je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on les laissait encore ici s'interrogea le préfet ron de 5 ème année. Cette maison ne devrait pas exister

-Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort , Ron dit Harry.

-Absolument pas .je suis d'accord avec Ron acquiesça Hermione. Au vu du nombre de mage noir sorti de cette maison, elle en devrait pas exister

-Mais il y a deux bons serpentard vous savez essaya Harry de dire pour faire changer d'avis ses amis.

-Mais oui , mais oui ironisa Ron .Ce que tu peut être naïf. Au moindre faux pas , ils t'attendent Harry .Ce seront eux qui te feront passer de l'autre coté professa sérieusement l'avant dernier de la famille Weasley.

-C'est vrai tu devrais te méfier d'eux .Peut-être y avaient –ils de bons serpentard en première année mais plus le temps passe et moins il seront bons. Et tu sais pourquoi ?Parce qu'ils côtoieront des gens mauvais et qu'ils deviendront petit à petit mauvais. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça dit tragiquement Hermione ..

-Enfin , vous dites n'importe quoi s'emporta l'élu!Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à serpentard qu'on devient mauvais. Par contre , en effet si tout le monde tient ce raisonnement et le fait sentir au serpentards , ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils deviennent mauvais !

-Enfin Harry tout le monde le pense !Pourquoi crois-tu que les autres maisons ne se mêlent pas à eux nota Ron.

-Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'ami dans les autres maisons dit Harry ..

-Oh mais Harry , tu sais , il peut très bien avoir des partisans de tu sais qui dans les autres maisons en restant avec les gryffondors tu est sure de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprises s'écria Hermione !

-Mais je en pense pas que les poursoufles puissent trahir , la fidélité est une des qualités de leur maison dit Harry remettant en cause le raisonnement d'Hermione.

- Harry , tu sais , eh bien poursoufle est un peu la maison des gens sans maison dit avec hésitation Hermione.

-Je ne comprend pas soupira Harry!

-Eh bien , le chapoix les envoie la bas parce qu'il n'ont ni le courage des gryffondors , ni la ruse des serpentard , ni la soif de connaissance et l'intelligence des serdaigle commença Hermione..

-Mais enfin le coupa celui qui a survécut…

-Tu sais , Harry , c'est triste mais tu es le futur tueur de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom commença le dernier des Weasley. Tu dois choisir avec soin tes amis. Et tu devrais aussi te méfier des serdaigles. Ils sont trop intelligent justement et puis l'appât de la connaissance pourrait les entraîner vers celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom s'exclama le rouquin avec emportement!

-Vous n'étes pas un peu trop paranoïaque s'interrogea Harry ?

-Harry , tu ne sais quasiment rien de la société magique dit de haut Hermione.

-Je sais lire moi aussi Hermione s 'énerva Harry et j'ai un parain qui m'apprit des choses pendant les vacances.

-Harry tu sais Sirius a lui aussi emprisonné et puis Remus est un loup garous lâcha Hermione sur un on sous entendant la méconnaissance de Siruis et Remus du monde magique.

-Oui et alors demanda Harry ?

-Et bien , ils ne sont pas trop au courant de ce qui se passe haussa Ron..

-Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que toi Ron , et toi Hermione en savait plus sur le monde magique que les livres que j'ai lu et Sirius et Remus interrogea Harry ironiquement?

-C'est ça s'exclamarent-ils en cœur.

-C'est vrai que l'année derniere je ne connaissais pas beaucoup la société sorcière mais j'ai beaucoup lu et appris de Remus et Sirius. Je vous rappelle quand même que Sirus n'a été emprisonné que 12 ans et qu'il étais avant auror .Quand à Remus , ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un loup garous qu'il ne peut pas sortir termina Harry.

-Les gens ont hélas tendance à fuir les loup garous , Harry soupira Hermione.

-Eh bien , j'aimerais bien avoir une autre vison du monde magique que la votre .Je pense y avoir droit dit Harry têtu.

-Tu sais , Harry des gens pourrait te manipuler et te raconter des choses fausses dit Hermione gênée ..

-Bien sure Hermione !Tu me prends pour un imbécile demanda énervé Harry?

-Bien sure que non , mais tu n'es jamais trop sorti dans le monde magique dit fermement Hermione

-Tu le penses aussi Ron interrogea l'élu?

-Tu sais Harry , je pense que dans deux trois ans tu pourras écouter d'autre personne mais la tu est trop influençable avoua le roux

-Bon si vous le dites fit Harry en lâchant l'affaire…

ils purent enfin manger .Durant ce repas , Harry reçut un message lui demandant de venir le voir dans son bureau pares le dîner…

Bureau de Dumbledore , école de Poudlard

-Ah Harry , te voilà. Tes vacances se sont bien passé demanda le directeur?

-Oui monsieur le directeur lui répondit le petit géni en DCFM.

-Harry , mon garçon crois-tu qu'en ces temps sombre , tu puisses te permettre de quitter les Dursley s'exclama le fou de bonbon aux citron?Ils t'offrent la meilleur protection qu'il y est !Je pensais qu'après la mort de Cédric tu ne partirait pas avec Sirius et Remus ..Mais je me suis trompé dit déçu le vainqueur de Grine !

-Mais professeur , Sirius est mon parrain et je voulais passer des vacances avec lui s'exclama Harry !Et puis les Dursley ne me traitent pas bien soupira-t-il!

-Voyons Harry , je suis sure qu'ils te traitent bien .Ce n'est pas bien de dire cela alors qu'ils ne sont pas la le gronda le chef du magemangot !

-Mais ils ne me traitent vraiment pas bien dit Harry pour faire entendre raison au directeur!

-Harry ce n'est pas par ce que tu ne les aimes pas que tu dois les calomnier continua sévère Dumbledore

-Oui professeur Dumbledore dit Harry en s'avouant vaincu!

-Et tu passeras tes prochaines vacances la bas continua le directeur

-Mais commença Harry

-Non pas de mais. Alors demanda impatiemment le directeur ?

-Oui , je les passerais la bas dit Harry d'un ton morne!

-Eh bien tu vois , Harry quand tu veut sourit le vieux fou…

-Bien .Au revoir Harry et bonne nuit souhaita Dumbedore!

-Merci .A vous aussi .Au revoir dit .

Harry se dirigeait vers les dortoirs quand il entendit son nom être appelé.

-Eh Potter

En se retournant , il vit un jeune homme , la peau café au lait , les traits fin et les yeux aussi noirs que du charbon.

-Oui Zabini interrogea curieux Harry?

Harry regardait autour méfiant. Sa main était dans sa poche sur sa baguette , prête à sortir au moindre geste suspect.

-Eh bien , comme tu le sais , on a eu beaucoup de professeur de DCFM incompétent commença le serpentard .

-Oui et alors demanda Harry?

-Eh bien , mes notes en DCFM sont médiocres et je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner des cours de soutien.

Il se tut un instant puis avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre

-Tu sais , je suis très doué en potion par contre et je sais que tu veut devenir auror donc en échange je te donnerais des cours de soutien de potion dit Blaise.

Harry se tut .C'est vrai qu'il aimerait devenir auror mais il avait besoin des potions pour ça. Et même si il changeait d'avis ,les potions étaient importantes partout.

-Bon d'accord soupira Harry. Mais tu ne le dis à personne et tu ne me fait pas de coup fumeux !

-D'accord Potter sourit le jeune serpentard .Alors on commence quand les cours ?

-Hmmm dit Harry songeur. Vendredi soir .Je te poserait des questions pour avoir une idée de ton niveaux et en fonction je verrais de ce qu'il faut voir .D'accord demanda Harry ?

-Tu sais Potter , je ne pense pas que tu est besoin de te faire une idée de mon niveau .Il est nul avoua Blaise. En faite , je pense que devras me faire revoir tout depuis la premiere année.

Après s'être salué , ils partirent chacun de leur côté.Il rentra dans la tour des gryffondor puis chercha Hermione et Ron .Ne les trouvant pas , il alla se coucher après avoir rangé ses affaires et sortit Aphrodite. Celle-ci , curieuse lui posa plein de questions .Apres lui avoir répondu , il se coucha

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme d'habitude si vous voulez laisser un commentaire grâce au reviews vous le pouvez !


End file.
